


The Nightmare Before The Cell Games

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before Cell's tournament, Goku had the worst nightmare he could ever have in his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Before The Cell Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

Something is wrong.

Something is horribly wrong. 

He knew it. 

He was out fishing with Krillin when he felt that something terrible has happened back in his home. Frantically, he leapt out of the water and searched for his clothes. He quickly donned them when he found them, without even bothering to dry his body.

"Goku? What's up man? Why are you such in a hurry?" Krillin asked him as he eyed Goku with awe.

Goku looked at his bestfriend with a worried expression on his face. "We're going home, Krillin. Grab on to me." He said as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

Krillin looked shocked, but nevertheless, he grabbed Goku's arm. "Going home? Didn't Chichi tell us to go catch a fish?" He asked.

"Yes, but we need to go back. Something's happened." Goku replied as they both disappeared. 

They reappeared right in front of the house that Goku shared with his family. Krillin looked a little dazed.  
"Goku, why did we go back? What do you mean something is-.." He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw that the door to the house was wide open. Goku ran towards the open door, a feeling of dread slowly overcoming him as he entered his home. Krillin followed his friend, while trying to decipher what happened while they were gone.

"Chichi!!! Gohan!!!!" Goku screamed, frantically searching for his wife and son. He knew it isn't a good thing to panic in times like this, but what he saw when he entered their house didn't really help in calming down his nerves. Every furniture they had were broken and tumbled down, the plates that Chichi usually kept neatly stacked in the kitchen were all broken and shards were scattered on the floor. Goku tried to concentrate and searched for his family's energy signals, but it was no use. He couldn't feel them.

"Chichi!!!! Gohan!!! Where are you??!!!" He continued to call for them as he raced up the stairs, leaving Krillin alone on the first floor, who began exploring and searching for his friend's wife and son as well. 

He felt terror overcoming him when he reached the second floor. He peered into the room he shared with his wife and saw that the bed was turned upside down, while the sheets were thrown everywhere and shards of glass that came from their broken window littered the floor. It was the same in Gohan's room. His son's books were everywhere, and the room seemed as if it had been thrashed. Yet, Gohan and Chichi were nowhere to be found.

"Gohan!!! Chichi!!!! Where are you?!! Please!!!" He screamed as he continued his search for them.

"Goku? Y-you better c-come down here..." He heard Krillin's shaky voice from downstairs. He raced back down the steps and quickly went to the living room where his bestfriend was.

However, nothing could ever prepare him for what he saw when he reached their living room. All of the furniture were broken as well and the couch was cut in half, but this time there was blood everywhere. Goku felt cold as the stench of blood assaulted his senses. He looked around the room and saw Krillin shaking while seemingly looking at something, or someone behind the other half of the couch. He approached his friend at once so he could see what Krillin is staring at that made him frightened like that. He felt his heart wrench when he finally saw it.

Chichi lay in a pool of blood, her own blood. Her clothes were torn and her hair was sprawled everywhere, covering her face. Goku felt cold as he approached her, and he fell to his knees, her blood soaking through his pants. With trembling hands, he reached out to her and pulled her small frame towards him.

"C-Chichi... Wake up.." He called out to her in a shaky voice while he gently shook her. He gently removed the hair covering her face and gasped. Chichi's eyes were wide open, it seemed as if something had scared her. Blood trickled down her lips. He examined her further and he was shocked to find a gaping hole in her chest, where more blood flowed from.  
He placed two fingers at the side of her neck, hoping to feel a pulse. His world seemed to shatter when he felt none.

"C-Chichi... Who.. Who did this to you?" He asked as tears flowed effortlessly from his eyes and landed on her corpse. He hugged her dead body close to him as he cried. Her blood stained his clothes but he didn't care. Chichi is dead. His wife is dead. The thought raced through his mind as he continued to sob profusely like a child while holding her. "C-Chichi.. Sweetheart.. Please wake up.." Goku pleaded as tears fell down his cheeks rapidly and landed on his wife's bloody corpse.

Krillin looked at his friend, almost crying when he saw how he reacted upon seeing his wife's dead body. Still shaking, he approached Goku and placed a hand on the crying man's shoulder.

"G-Goku... Did you find G-Gohan? I.. I can't find him.. A-anywhere.." Krillin asked.

Goku seemed to awake from a trance when he heard his son's name. He looked at Krillin, fear evident in his eyes.

"N-no.. I didn't find him.." He replied in a shaky voice. 

"There's no need to fret, Son Goku. Your son is right here." A familiar voice said, startling Krillin and Goku. They looked for the direction of the voice and saw none other than the monster Cell walking towards them as he kicked every broken furniture out of his way. In one of his hands, he carried the unconscious Gohan by the collar. Judging from how he looks, Gohan seemed lifeless, because his shirt was torn and several cuts adorned his body. Blood was also flowing from a wound on his forehead. Cell continued to approach the two men, an evil smile plastered across his face.

Goku's expression changed when he saw the monster holding his son. He eyed Cell with a look of pure hate. Tears still flowed from his eyes as he held his wife's corpse while looking at the monster who was responsible for all this.

Cell smirked. "This is such a sight to behold. The great Son Goku, crying pathetically like a helpless child." He said in a taunting voice, which was followed by an evil laugh. 

"You won't get away with this, I swear. I will make you pay for what you have done!" Goku said angrily, staring at Cell with disgust. He placed Chichi's corpse down gently as he rose, his anger as well as his power level continuously rising as he looked at Cell in the eye.

"What are you going to do, Goku? Kill me? You can't do that. Not when your son is with me." Cell retorted. He raised Gohan a little for Goku to see.

This only angered Goku the more. "Let my son go! Your fight is with me!" He snarled at the monster.

Cell just smirked. Then he charged an energy blast with his free hand. All of a sudden, he fired the energy blast towards Gohan. Goku gasped.

"No!!!!!!" He cried as he tried to snatch his son away from the monster's grasp. However, it was too late, as the blast hit Gohan and disintegrated him. Cell's energy blast created such impact that a great portion of Goku's house was destroyed. When the smoke cleared, all three of them were standing in what used to be the Son family's home, but Gohan was gone. Instead, what was left of Gohan's clothes smeared with Gohan's blood lay dangling on Cell's hand.

"I guess I got a little too carried away." Cell said as he laughed.

"Gohan... No.." Goku said as he looked at the piece of his son's clothing on Cell's hand. Tears formed in his eyes once more and rapidly spilled down his face. With a cry of mixed anger and pain, he raised his power level to its maximum. Then he charged towards Cell and threw an endless barrage of punches, kicks and small blasts towards the monster, who just dodged it all away effortlessly. 

"You're going to pay for what you have done to my family, you monster!!!" Goku screamed as he charged up a powerful ki blast and fired it towards Cell.

"I don't think so, Goku." Cell answered as he kicked Goku's energy blast away, the blast accidentally hitting Krillin who didn't have the time to react. When everything cleared, a huge crater could be seen in the area where Goku's attack that was supposedly aimed for Cell landed. Krillin and Chichi's corpse, as well as what was left of his home, were now gone.

"You see what you've done Goku? You killed your friend." Cell said to him with a smirk.

The Saiyan looked down and saw that Cell was indeed telling the truth. He could see nothing but a huge crater below them. He also didn't feel Krillin's power level anymore. 

"No!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he again charged towards Cell. Surprisingly, he wasn't able to land any hits on the monster's body as Cell made no effort to dodge all of his attacks. Finally, Cell unleashed one bone crushing blow towards him that knocked him down. He fell on his hands and knees on the crater while whimpering in pain and anger.

"You're too weak to beat me, Goku. You'll have to try harder than that." Cell said with a smirk as he looked down at the Saiyan. Then he fired a blast towards Goku, who dodged just in time.

Cell laughed. "Goku, in a matter of days, the Cell Games will take place and we will finally meet in the ring. I hope that by then, you have developed and gotten stronger than you are now, otherwise it won't be a good fight at all because you will just bore me. To think that I am really looking forward to fighting with you." He said as he turned his back and left Goku, who was still stuck inside the crater.

"And one more thing.." Cell called out to him as he levitated from the ground. "It's no use attacking me right now with your lame techniques. Why don't you just save your energy up until the games? Right now, you have all the time to grieve and cry for your lost loved ones..." The android said as he flew away, his evil laughter echoing throughout the surroundings.

Goku watched helplessly as the monster flew away from him. He clenched his fists tightly that they drew blood as everything came back to him. His wife and his son, along with his bestfriend, were killed by Cell. Tears once again clouded his vision as he remembered that just last night, they were celebrating Gohan's birthday party. All of them were happy. In fact, he would never forget the look in his son's eyes as he opened his gifts. Now, they're gone. Everything is gone. Chichi is gone, Gohan is gone, their house is gone, even Krillin is gone. And it's all because of Cell. 

"Chichi... Gohan.. Krillin... I.. I failed you..." He muttered to himself, his voice thick with anguish as he slumped on the ground and cried, his tears dripping on the soil underneath him.

That's when he thought of Cell. That ruthless and cold blooded monster killed his family and took everything away from him. Goku felt his anger rising once again. He would kill that monster. He would rip Cell to pieces and avenge his family. He would make Cell regret everything that he had done to Chichi and Gohan. Whimpering in anguish, Goku stood up, the tears falling until they reached the bottom of his face. He screamed as he unleashed the powers that he felt coursing through his body along with the grief and anger he felt.

"I will destroy you, Cell!! I will get you!!!! You will pay for everything that you did!!" 

Chichi awoke with a start when she heard her husband scream those words beside her. She immediately sat up and turned on the night light on the bedside table. Then she tried to wake her husband up.

"Goku.. Goku, sweetheart. You're having a nightmare.. Goku.." She called out to him as she shook him gently. 

Goku stirred and opened his eyes. To Chichi's surprise, they were full of tears. She gasped as she wondered what her husband must be dreaming for him to cry like that.

"Goku, are you ok? You were having a nightmare.. Do you want some water? I'll go get some..-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when he suddenly pulled her close to him and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you.." He whispered to her as he hugged her form, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Chichi was still in shock but nevertheless returned his hug. She wrapped her arms around his still trembling form. "I'm right here Goku.. I'm not planning on going anywhere during this late hour." She joked. To her surprise he tightened his hug on her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I thought that Cell had killed you.. And Gohan.. I.. I was out fishing with Krillin when I felt that something was wrong here so I came back.. And that's when I saw you and Gohan.. And Cell. He killed both of you. He also killed Krillin and destroyed the house. I was so afraid. So afraid that I had lost you and Gohan. I can never forgive myself if anything happened to you and to our son.." Goku said, his voice full of emotion. Chichi felt his tears fall on her hair. She untangled herself from him and held on to his shoulders.

"Goku, look at me." She ordered him as she cupped his face in her hands. He obliged, fear still evident on his features. Her heart wrenched. She had never seen her husband this scared. And honestly, it scared her too.

"Goku, it's nothing but a bad dream. Perhaps you were too engrossed in thinking about this upcoming tournament that it all went to your head. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me or to Gohan. Nothing is going to happen to anyone. No one is going to die but that monster Cell. Because you'll beat him. I know it Goku. I believe in you. We all believe in you. You will beat Cell and everything will be allright." She said to him softly as she wiped the remaining tears on his eyes with her thumb.

He smiled at her and touched her hand that was on his face, their fingers interlacing with each other. "I love you Chichi. You and our son.." He said to her, his tears threatening to fall once more as he stared at her face.

She smiled back. "I love you too, Goku. Now, please go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get if you want to beat that monster." She told him.

He lied down back on the bed again and pulled her close to him as he tried to drift off to sleep once again. Yes, he will beat Cell. For Chichi and for Gohan and for everyone else, he will beat Cell and put an end to his evil ways.


End file.
